Heavenly Ever After
by XxthesarcasticonexX
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, but plzz read!, it's a RYPAY.Twincest, abuse, death.


**A/N: Ok so the HE and SHE are normaly Ryan and Sharpay, and just the first HE is HER father (aka: Sharpay's father, you get it?)**

She cried in pain, she could barely move, he had beaten her up before, but never this bad. She heard water running, she knew that he had heard and now was going to help her, again. She didn't know how he did it, his beating was as bad as hers, or worst, but he always found a way to help her.

He was her prince charming, her best friend, her forbidden love, the only person who actually knew her, he was her partner and he was first an foremost her older twin brother.

She laid on her bed, with bruises all over her and some scars here and there. The water stopped and some footsteps were heard, what was coming was disturbing in a way, but she preferred that, than what their father did to both of them.

Yes, she and her brother were both abused by their father, he was a drunk and the last time she saw her mother was days ago, there was no one to protect them.

Nobody knew about it, and that was how it was going to stay, their reputation had been ruined one time, and this story was far worst than the last one.

Her door opened slowly, she couldn't she very clearly who was there, but she surely knew who it was. He came closer to her, she smiled weakly, making him smile too. Both of them were weak, but they helped each other, if she was living it was because of him and if he was alive it was because of her.

He slowly put the damp towel on her cut, she moaned a little letting tears escape her eyes "I don't know if I can take this anymore" she said crying, "Don't talk, you're too weak, rest" he told her, she obeyed and remained silent while he took care of her.

Even if she wasn't speaking he could see in her eyes that she was frighten and tired, to tiered, "Don't give up yet" he told her, she let more tears come out of her eyes, "Don't cry, I'm here and I'm not leaving you alone again, not until you get better, I promise" he told her taking her hand and kissing it.

That only made her cry more, she was hurt, not because of her father, but because of him, her prince charming. She knew that she was tired, she didn't want to be living like this.

The afternoon passed quickly, he never left her side and their father didn't make a sound all afternoon.

Night came, she was feeling a little better, she could now move a little more and talking was not a problem. "You look tired, you should rest" she told him noticing that he was starting to fall asleep. "We're both tired, but I said that I wasn't going to leave you alone, I promised" he responded, she couldn't help but smiled.

She checked the time, 9:45pm, the clock read, she was getting sleepy, even though she slept most of the afternoon, "Go to sleep, I'll be fine" he informed her, she was not comfortable with the idea, "No, you didn't leave me alone, I'm not leaving you to" she said and made all her efforts to scoot over so he could sleep there.

He smiled but shook his head, "Please" she begged. He saw the worried look on her face, he couldn't say no, so he got into bed with her. They both felt weird, not the bad kind, the love kind.

She was finally falling asleep when a thought came cross her mind "Dad hasn't done anything this night" she told him with fear, "Maybe he drank to much and fell asleep early" he responded, that only got her more scared "If that's true, what is he going to do when he wakes up?" she asked him more scared then before.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let him touch you, you're to weak to receive his punches" he told her trying to calm her down. "What about you?" she asked him "Don't worry about me either, all I want right now is for you to be safe, now go to sleep" he told her and kissed her forehead.

But she did not close her eyes, she kept staring at him "What?" he asked, "You truly are my prince charming, I love you" she told him "I love you too" he responded kissing her forehead again. "No" she said, "Huh?" he asked, she didn't know why she was going to tell him this, but something told her that it was time to let him know.

"I meant I really love you, I'm head over heels in love with you, well what's rest of them" she confessed sitting up straight.

He was shocked, she, his best friend, his forbidden love, his partner, the only person who really knew him was telling him her true feelings towards him. He put a relaxed showing-no-emotion face and sat up behind her.

He stared to sing "It's hard to believe that I couldn't see…" he sang, "You were always there beside me" she joined him, they continued singing.

"What I've been looking for" they both finished, their faces getting closer, "I love you too" he said before closing the space that was between their faces, she didn't hesitate and kissed back, not worrying that the singing had woken up a very drunk dad.

The two of them continued kissing, neither of them wanted to ruin such a moment and neither of them heard that their father was coming towards her room.

Their father finally got there and opened the door with anger, making the two break from kissing, but it was no use, their father had already seen them kissing and was even angrier than before.

"You!!!" he called at them angry, she was shaking of fear and her prince was hugging her, but he was also scared, he had never seen his father like this before, not in the last 3 years that he had started drinking.

"Sharpay!!!, Ryan!!!" their father yelled at them stepping closer to them, but they were frozen of fear and couldn't move.

Their father moved closer, he had a glass bottle of bear in his right hand that proved that he had been drinking a lot.

He first tried to hit her, but his son got in the way, "Don't you dare touch her" Ryan defended her, his father only laughed, he raised his beer and smacked him.

"Ryan!!!" she screamed as his body fell on top of her, she was now more scared, she started to cry like crazy. "Shut up" her father told her, her eyes grew wide when she remembered that her drunk father was there, "He just fainted" he added in a cruel way.

She began to shake again, she looked at her brother's body "Wake up, please wake up!!!, you promised that you wouldn't leave me alone, please!!!" she cried to him, but he didn't move. Her father just laughed.

When she looked up she saw her father's evil face and in the blink of an eye she was put up against a wall held by her neck.

"What were you thinking kissing your brother?!!!" her father asked her punching her in her stomach for every word he said. "I love him" she managed to get out, it was getting harder for her to breathe.

"You can't be in love with your brother!!!" he shouted, now punching harder and slapping her. She started to cough, she couldn't breathe, her father noticed that, "It's illegal!!!" he shouted throwing her to the floor.

She landed not far from her brother, she gasped for air, this was it, she knew she wasn't going to make it this time, she could barely feel herself. "Abusing your kids…, it's also illegal…, and it's much worst" she managed to get out, her father got angrier and kicked her with all his strength.

She now could feel nothing, she saw everything going blurry and suddenly she fell completely back. Her father didn't care, he left his daughter's dead body there and moved to were his son was, he tried to wake him up.

Finally Ryan woke up, "Where's Sharpay?!!" was his first reaction, he was still a little sick, but he could see clearly. His father pointed to her body "Nooo!!!" Ryan shouted making his way to where her body was "Sharpay!!" he cried, his father just laughed evilly.

"You're a monster!!!, don't you realize she is your only daughter?!!!" he shouted at his father who didn't show any kind of regret.

His father slowly started to walk towards where he was, and taking advantage that he was crying over his sister's dead body. "Sharpay" Ryan whispered; he slowly faced his father just to start receiving his kicks.

His father started to kick and punch and slap him. Ryan wasn't making a sound, he wasn't screaming out loud, he was screaming inside his head. "So, you're taking this like a man?!!" his father asked kicking him harder, Ryan didn't say anything.

His father kicked him one more time and just observed his son. Ryan struggled, but got up, his father thought that he was still a little strong. So he got near his son, Ryan was weak, very weak, he was shaking, he couldn't move, finally his dad smacked him for the last time.

He landed next to his sister, he was slipping away, he couldn't feel anything anymore, he only saw the dark figure of his dad and the one of his sister next to him. The last thing he saw was his father leaving the room and then everything went dark.

He fell next to her, his best friend, his partner, his forbidden love, the only person who ever got to know the real him, his younger twin sister.

* * *

He suddenly was standing, he could move, he was clean and he could see… himself!!!, next to his sister's body, both of them dead. "It feels weird, doesn't it?" she asked appearing behind him, he turned around and saw her, clean, strong, happy and more beautiful than ever. 

She smiled, he smiled, she had waited for him, "You waited for me" he told her, she hugged him hard "We can now go together… forever" she whispered, he nodded.

Suddenly the room was filled with light, he grabbed her hand and they both started walking towards it, where they would be together, together forever. Where they would live… heavenly ever after.

**A/N: Hope you all liked it. i will do some changes to my other story in about... days, so be alert, thanx.**


End file.
